


Accidents Can Happen...

by aikodarkling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikodarkling/pseuds/aikodarkling
Summary: Ships VictorxYuuri and OtabekxYurio. Rated T due to mild kissing and mild language. It also changes perspectives between Yuuri and Yurio, sorry for any confusion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ships VictorxYuuri and OtabekxYurio. Rated T due to mild kissing and mild language. It also changes perspectives between Yuuri and Yurio, sorry for any confusion

** Yuuris POV **

“Tell me something. Something that would excite me”

 

Victor stared at Yuuri, the cold from the rink was seeping into Yuuris bones and he shivered with cold. Or maybe it was thrill by having his lifelong love standing so close to him.

 

“Marry me” he breathed.

 

“What did you say? You’re so quiet”

 

Yuuri suddenly blushed. “Um, no its nothing f-forget about it”

 

“Forget about it?” Victor held Yuuris face in his palms “It must have been important, you’re blushing so much”

 

Yuuri was now crimson. Say or don’t say? He chose the safe option “Noodles. Do you want to eat noodles for dinner?”

 

“Sure!!” yelled Victor, suddenly less seductive and more excitable “I love noodles! Let’s go eat them!”

 

Victor grabbed Yuuris hand and basically dragged him to eat noodles.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri saw Otabek talking with Yurio. He smiled, aww they were so cute.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Yurios POV **

“Dinner? With me? For like, celebration, of course. Only if you want to, though. I mean, I don’t wanna force you or if you’re not hungry or-“

 

“Yes” laughed Yurio. He just won a shiny gold medal and he wanted to celebrate.

 

“Yay” smiled Otabek “Where do you want to eat?”

 

“I found a really good restaurant not far from here”

 

They shared a seafood paella (as they were in Barcelona they might as well) and they chatted about normal, everyday things that wasn’t ice skating. At the end of the meal, Yurio felt as though he had bonded with the handsome boy in front of him. Yurio always felt nervous around Otabek, though he didn’t really understand why. His heart always fluttered, and he always felt self-conscious around Otabek. On the other hand, Otabek always smiled more around Yurio and always wanted to chat with Yurio. He smiled; this felt amazing.

 

“Your smile” observed Otabek “It’s pretty, you should smile way more”

 

Yurio blushed his heart race quickened “T-Thank you”

 

“What do you want to do now?” replied Otabek “Its your winning night, we could do whatever”

 

“Um, coffee at your place?”

 

“Sure,” said Otabek “I’m staying in the same hotel as you and the other skaters, my suite is pretty messy but yeah let’s go”

 

They left the restaurant and started walking towards their destination. Along the way, Otabek reached out and held Yurios hand. What was he doing?

 

“Otabek?”

 

The boy immediately let go “I’m sorry”

 

“No, its okay” Yurio clasped back onto Otabeks hand and they continued walking, hand in hand.

 

The two boys arrived at Otabeks hotel room.

 

“What type of coffee do you want?” asked Otabek, walking towards the kitchen.

 

“Lots of milk and lots of sugar, I hate bitter things” answered Yurio.

 

“I’m completely against sugar and milk, the more bitter the better for me” laughed Otabek.

 

“Gross” laughed Yurio.

 

Holding hot mugs and sitting on a balcony, the boys talked and talked for what seemed like hours. Yurio had never felt like this before, the feeling of being with somebody who wasn’t either hating Yurio or congratulating him for a competition.

 

“Yurio” Otabek suddenly said.

 

“Yeah?” smiled Yurio.

 

“I have feelings for you”

 

“What type of feelings?” asked Yurio.

 

“I think I love you” whispered Otabek, as if it was their secret between the two of them.

 

“I think I love you too” automatically replied Yurio. Was that the feeling he kept getting? Was this love?

 

Otabek suddenly kissed Yurio, it was slow and passionate, but they were in a whirlwind of racing heart beats and desire.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

** Yuuris POV **

“I love you, I love you, I love you too the moon and back” giggled an extremely drunk Victor. They were back in Yuuris hotel room, after a night of drinking (mainly Victor) and eating.

 

Yuuri laughed- he always found it hilarious when Victor got wasted. “I love you too, Victor”

 

“You sure?!”

 

“I’m sure” laughed Yuuri

 

Victor held Yuuri by the shoulders and whispered “Positive? Are you just a crazy fan wanting money and fame, like all the other relationships I’ve been in? Or is it genuine love?” Was Victor wasted? This question sounded sober, as if Victor was worrying about it for a long time.

 

“The most genuine love you can possibly get” Yuuri replied truthfully, and he kissed Victor lightly.

 

“Yay” smiled Victor

 

But Yuuris heart was torn between proposing or not. He loved Victor with all his heart, but sometimes he felt that love wasn’t fully returned.

 

“I’m gonna go get some more drink from the corner shop” sighed Yuuri.

 

“I’ll come with ya!” sung Victor

 

“Kay, as long as you behave” laughed Yuuri

 

They walked, arm in arm at around 11pm toward the corner shop, talking about ice skating and their next competition.

 

“Ew. You’re so gay. What is wrong with you two?” sneered a drunk passer-by, and he pushed Yuuri into the road.

 

Yuuri yelped, he felt his stomach turn and his head spin faster and faster. In a flash, he saw the bright yellow lights of a car and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact

 

 

 

** Yurios POV **

“Otabek, I love you”

 

“I love you too”

 

Yurio quickly left Otabeks apartment, he didn’t really want to sleep round (it was a bit early for that). Otabek loved him! His head spun, and his heartbeat increased every time he thought of the tall, steely man. Suddenly, a horrific sight sent shivered down his back and forced a scream out of his mouth. A man, lying in the road surrounded by paramedics!

 

“Shit!” yelled Yurio, as he recognised Victor crying beside the man.

 

He ran towards the silver-haired man “Victor!” he screeched.

 

“Yuuri, please be okay” Victor begged.

 

“Oh my gosh, Victor, what happened?”

 

“I don’t know, I was drunk, someone pushed him, I don’t know, is he going to be okay? I’m so scared, I don’t know what condition he’s in” he continued to cry hysterically, and a couple of paramedics lifted Yuuri into an ambulance.

 

“Let me come too” begged Victor.

 

“Okay” breathed a female paramedic “one person can come”

 

“Thank you”

 

Victor jumped into the ambulance and rushed to Yuuris side, and a male paramedic slammed the doors shut.

 

Yurio sat on the pavement with his head between his knees and prayed that his friend was going to be okay.

 

“Hey” a voice bought him back to reality.

 

Yurio lifted his head to see Otabek.

 

“One of the other skaters texted me about Yuuri”

 

He nodded, not wanting to talk. Will Yuuri die? How bad was the accident? And why would someone push him into the road?

 

“Listen” continued Otabek “Yuuri is strong, I’m sure he’ll pull through this”

 

“You don’t know anything!” snapped Yurio “He can die, you know! I don’t… I don’t want him to die”

 

Yurio started sobbing and Otabek put his arm round him, hugging him tightly.

 

 

The next week and a half passed in a state of worry and stress. Yurio couldn’t stop worrying about Yuuri, he had heard nothing about Victor and wasn’t allowed to visit Yuuri. When Yurio stopped by at Victors hotel room, he learnt that Victor constantly stayed at the hospital beside Yuuri, only stopping for a couple of hours of sleep every few nights. Otabek usually stayed with Yurio, not saying much but still staying beside Yurio, somehow Otabek seemed to know how much Yurio needed him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

** Yuuris POV **

****

“His eyes! They’re opening, someone call a nurse!”

 

“W-where am I? Victor?”

 

“Oh, Yuuri, I was so worried” Victor started helplessly crying.

 

Yuuri patted victors head, “Hey, don’t cry, I’m okay”

 

“You’re not” sobbed Victor “I’m sorry”

 

 Not long after, Yuuri was pushed by Victor in a wheelchair and they were directed to a small, fresh room containing a wooden table and metal chairs. Seated at the table was a doctor, Victor and Yuuri.

 

“Your leg was broken in two places by the impact of the car hitting you” explained a doctor “It’ll heal; however, it may never be the same again”

 

“What do you mean, it’ll never be the same again?” asked Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor took a deep breath “You might not be able to skate again.”

 

Time seemed to freeze for Yuuri. Ice skating was his passion, his job, his life. It was his favourite thing to do. He even met Victor through ice skating. Who would he be without ice skating? So, this was why Victor was crying so much, he understood Yuuris pain.

 

“No” pleaded Yuuri “I’ve got to skate. Please fix it, physio or operation or something.”

 

“We’re going to try all we can, but we can’t guarantee that your leg will be completely fixed and perfect” the doctor replied.

 

“Thank you”

 

Yuuri was in a continuous daze for the next few days, the shock of the accident and being told about his leg had left Yuuri feeling drowsy and uncommunicative. Three days after the accident, Yuuri was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling when his hospital room door was suddenly slammed open by a blond teenager and a tall, dark haired man.

 

“Yuuri!” cried Yurio “I was worried”

 

“Hey Yurio” smiled Yuuri, his spirits slightly lifted. “Oh, and hey Otabek”

 

“Sup” grinned Otabek “You good?”

 

“I’m not sure how to answer that” laughed Yuuri. Otabek was always so chilled out.

 

“What even happened?” asked Yurio

 

“I dunno, some guy was saying homophobic shit and suddenly I was in the road”

 

“I so wanna find that guy and punch him!” growled Yurio. The boy then looked round “Hey, where’s Victor?”

 

“Sleeping” answered Yuuri.

 

“I get that, he probably needs it” Otabek shrugged.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Yuuri.

 

“You don’t know? Victor was like totally worrying! He was constantly beside you, I think he only slept like 6 hours in the past week” explained Yurio.

 

“I saw him a couple of days after the accident, he looked like a zombie. All pale, tired-looking, red eyed, etcetera.  I think he was crying.” Remembered Otabek.

 

“Damn, he must really love you” grinned Yurio.

 

Yuuri was stunned. Victor didn’t seem like the type to worry; he was always partying and living the moment. His heart warmed, so Victor really did return Yuuris feelings.

 

“Woah, hold up” laughed Yuuri, he pointed at the two boys, “are you two together?!”

 

“Damn right we are” smiled Yurio.

 

“So, my accident bought you two together?!”

 

“Hate to break it to you, Yuuri, but we already confessed before the accident”

 

“Aw, man! I was so hoping I was the anchor to ya relationship!” teased Yuuri.

 

“Nah, that was the Grand Prix final. I used ‘celebration’ in order to drag Yurio out and confess” explained Otabek

 

“Wait, what?!” Yurio screamed, whilst laughing.

 

 

Three weeks later…

“Okay, come on Mr.Katsuki. Stand up slowly. No, slowly, please slow down, sir! You’ll hurt yourself even more if you push yourself too much”

 

“Sorry” mumbled Yuuri. He was determined to heal, maybe too determined.

 

He gripped tighter on the parallel steel bars holding him up and looked down at his right leg. It had been four weeks since the accident and Yuuri was getting restless and bored. All he wanted to do was get back to his ordinary life, though his leg was stopping him. He saw Victor every now and then, but not very much. He actually saw Yurio and Otabek more than Victor. It was a mystery as to why Victor was always so distracted; he usually just rushed in, talked for Yuuri for about 15 minutes then rushed off again. Where was Victor when he wasn’t with Yuuri? Was he regretting getting together with Yuuri? Maybe Victor thought Yuuri was useless now that he couldn’t skate until fully healed. What if he wanted to break up? What if-

 

“I am..” the door was kicked open “HERE”

 

Yuuri screamed and collapsed on the floor out of fright, he looked up to see Victor standing in the doorframe, bending over him.

 

“Did I scare ya?” grinned Victor.

 

“Nah, I wasn’t scared at all. I just felt like screaming and jumping on the floor for the fun of it… WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!”

 

“Sir!” yelled the physiotherapist, “Mr.Katsuki is having a session right now, please come back at visiting hours!”

 

Yuuri giggled at Victors fake apologetic face and stood up, gripping on the bar for help. Yuuri glanced over at the physiotherapist. She looked so mad.

 

“Aw, come on. Can’t I see Yuuri for a bit” Victor hugged Yuuri “He looks so ill today”

 

“He won’t look better if you interrupt his physio sessions!” snapped the lady, “Now please, leave!”

 

Victor winked at Yuuri “See ya at visiting hours” and left.

 

Somehow, all his doubts from earlier vanished. He might’ve just been paranoid…

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 


	2. Accidents Happen... PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story so far….  
> Otabek confessed to Yurio! uwu They are now dating, yay. Victor and Yuuri were dating beforehand and Yuuri feels ready to move their relationship forward and propose. But he feels as though his feelings aren’t 100% returned, for some unexplained reason (just Yuuri worrying as usual). Suddenly disaster strikes! Yuuri is hit by a car and is told that he may never be able so skate again -_- ☹.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships VictorxYuuri and OtabekxYurio. Rated T due to mild kissing and mild language. It also changes perspectives between Yuuri and Yurio, sorry for any confusion

** Yurios POV **

****

“Otabekkkkk” sang Yurio. They were curled up together on the sofa in Otabeks hotel suite.

 

“What’s up Yurio?” asked Otabek.

 

“Guess how long we’ve been together?”

 

Otabek looked up for a second, calculating “5 weeks, 2 days, 17 hours and 32 minuets”

 

Yurio screamed and hugged Otabek and rapidly kissed him on the cheek. Otabek smiled and continued cradling Yurio.

 

 

The other ice skaters decided to go back to their ordinary homes, however Victor, Yurio and Otabek continued staying in Barcelona. They had agreed to stay until Yuuri had recovered. Yurio often wondered about what would happen after that. Would he go back to Russia and Otabek to his hometown, or would they stay together? Plus, if they did stay together, where would they go?

 

Then, about 2 weeks ago, Victor started renting out a flat as he was tired of staying in a hotel room; Yurio had begun to feel the same but felt too embarrassed to ask Otabek to rent a flat with him. Not wanting to think anymore, Yurio yawned and buried his face into a cushion.

 

“Hey, Yurio. I’ve been thinking, we don’t know how long Yuuris going to be in hospital for, so should we rent a flat too, like Victor?”

 

 _Could he read my mind?!?!_ “Yeah, sure, that’ll be cool” Yurio shrugged, pretending that it was no big deal but was partying inside.

 

 

** Yuuris POV **

****

Laying on his bed for the millionth time in the past 5 weeks, Yuuri felt like crap. He was constantly bored and restless and was either sleeping or worrying about Victor. Yeah, he worried loads about Victor. This was because the silver-haired man was even more distracted than usual. It annoyed Yuuri, he needed Victor, but he wasn’t there. On top of this, it was Valentines day. And he was alone. Last Valentine’s day, he was alone as well ☹ but that was just because he hadn’t met Victor then. He _had_ hoped that Victor and he would do something together, but now that he was hospitalized all Yuuri wanted was to see Victor, whether it was Valentine’s day or not.

 

“Come on, Victor. Don’t let me down” growled Yuuri.

 

As if by magic, the door slowly opened and it was Victor, Yurio and Otabek.

 

“Hi, guys!” yelled Yuuri.

 

“How’s physio doing?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Hey Yuuri”

 

Yuuri answered all of their questions, “Hey, Victor. Physio is going well and I’m okay. How are you guys?”

 

“Me and Otabek are gonna go to a theme park for the afternoon, for valentine’s day” grinned Yurio, and linking arms with Otabek.

 

Yuuri stared at their linked arms for a second, feeling a strong sense of jealousy wash over him. Then he brushed it off and smiled back at the couple “That’s amazing, have fun”

 

“We sure will” laughed Yurio.

 

“Well, we better be going. See ya, Yuuri” waved Otabek, leaving him and Victor alone.

 

“Hi” blushed Yuuri. Even though they had been dating for almost a year now, Yuuri still blushed around Victor.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Victor suddenly.

 

“What do you mean, of course I am” fake-smiled Yuuri. Of course he wasn’t. he missed Victor and his old life constantly. He also had started to feel depressed due to the injury. Why did the drunk have to target him and his boyfriend?

 

“Yuuri, I know you’re sad. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

 

The emotions building up in his chest suddenly exploded “What do you think?!” he began crying “I-I’ve missed you so fucking much! Why are you always so distracted? Where have you been, I’ve hardly seen you! Don’t you…. don’t you love me anymore?”

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri” Victor began crying as well.

 

“So, you don’t love me?”

 

“No, oh god no, I love you so much”

 

“Then why?” Yuuri held his face in his hands and sobbed “Why, Victor?”

 

“I was thinking” he mumbled, still crying.

 

The despair he was feeling immediately turned into anger “That’s a shitty excuse! Thinking?! About what, exactly?”

 

“Thinking about when I should propose to you” suddenly yelled Victor.

 

His outburst shocked Yuuri to silence. Wait, what? Were they seriously thinking about the same thing?

 

“I wanted to propose to you, too. Before the accident, I mean. That’s what I said at the Grand Prix, but I was nervous”

 

Victor suddenly hugged Yuuri “Lets get married” he sniffed.

 

“Yeah, lets” Yuuri replied.

 

They pulled apart, looked at each other and both burst out laughing.

 

“Oh, yeah, the ring” Victor smiled and pulled a gold ring out of his pocket.

 

Yuuri gasped, holding his hands to his mouth. Victor bent down onto one knee.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki. Will you marry me?”

 

“YES!” Screamed Yuuri. Then he actually jumped out of his bed and wrapped his arms around Victor, not bothering about how awkward his leg felt.

 

Victor held Yuuris hand and put the gold ring on it. It was beautiful.

 

** 18 Months Later… **

****

In the end, Yuuri managed to heal and constantly enjoyed ice skating. Him and Victor married a year after the accident, on a picturesque beach in Japan. It was the perfect wedding. Yurio and Otabek were still together, living in Japan, as Yurio loved his visit there with Yuuri. Otabek will propose to Yurio in 2 months, they just don’t know it yet. The accident may have bought the two couples together, but maybe this ending was inevitable. It was love.


End file.
